witchgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
TVT
TVT is an article used to keep track of details about campaigns that happened on the TV Tropes forums. Cast AKA non-player characters run by the Director (Game Master) Pertaining to Madeline Brooks Institution for the Refinement and Education of Young Women (Now known simply as Brooks’ School for Girls) Staff Trope staff Original characters who are (or are affiliated with) school staff are: *Malysa Carlton (headmistress) (changed to Malaya but then back to Malysa) raised as a Mundane until she was seventeen (mentioned here) :*Gregory (Malysa's cat) ::*Doctor Richards (Gregory's Nemesis) (is a mouse) :*Ophelia (named here) was the old woman at the bus stop as specified (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/posts.php?discussion=13555441240A11500100&page=41#1004 here]) *Sebastian Taylor a male guide who works at the school "Sir Taylor" to Calisera, "Bast'Ian" to Emily :*or "snowball" to Ms Carlton (source) *Mrs Dobrev teaches potions *Eliza Snitch teaches elements (Terrine refers to her as "Eliza Scorn") knew Circe's mother, rubbed ring, Highbinder? *Eric Forster Eric Foster teaches literature (wears silver ring). Unknown if related to Emily Foster *Rońja Guðmundsdóttir (Rosy) Space teacher aka Professor Rosie aka Róna G (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/posts.php?discussion=13555441240A11500100&page=62#1549) *Audrey Wishart new teacher (introduced here) said to be Scottish by Circe Comic staff Staff from canon Witch Girls comics or RPGs include: *Tandy McCormick: tall tanned witch (rustic) knows North American Honey Bear (Mr. Huggles) *ghost cook Miss Mallon "mary" (or Mary Mallon) (Molly Daggle parody) later changed to Molly then back to Mary Animals and Monsters *Brown Streak a pegasus :*Biscuits a baby pegasus *Fiver a rabbit (OMG Watership Down reference) *Mister Huggles a Gelo Bear / Honey Bear *Periname, the familiar guardian of Cali *some goblin Circe summoned Students :''See also: Stars as the players' characters are also students *small blonde witch ? Calisera? (mentioned here) *Cassandra (nicknamed Sandy) shy small redheaded girl with her hood up trying her best to make herself invisible? (introduced here and referred to by name here) :*Michelle is a plain Outsider and Sandy's friend. Might be the "quiet girl" mentioned later :*"The small shy girl who had wore a hoodie the first day and had been the goblin's target" sounds like Cass but"green creature dress in fur and leathers and armed with a wicked looking club blinked into existence and brought it's weapon down In the exact spot that Cali had been standing" confuses who the target is with Cali :*The pair return again here *young dark skinned athletic looking witch (mentioned here) who was clearly uncomfortable with having to stand still and clearly fidgeting? *A tall dark skinned witch and a short slightly plump witch source cancel that, it's Amber and Lillian. Never thought of Lillian as short and plump personally. *A well-dressed majestic looking witch possibly an older student was sat with a book in one hand (mentioned here) :*introduced alongside her, a Friendly looking tanned blonde witch who talking into some sort of box she held to her head (obviously a cellphone) described as "tanned blonde with the device at her ear" by here by Calisera's player Comic students *Circe Woodsworth: tall witch with long straight blonde hair and a subtle look of disapproval on her face "Woodworth's daughter.. called Cedric Woodworth by Mary :*Lady Woolworth (L not DS) presumably mother (later referred to as Maelstrom Woodworth) ::*Carmila (mentioned here, named Camila later here) sounds like Maelstrom's servant, whom she forgets to feed sometimes, and does not allow free will :*Madeline Brooks role model, related to Brooks' School for Girls, prob. *Lillian Tamako (ref) *Calisera tells Sebastian about a girl in hood who got a black eye, he says her name is Rachel Montoya (similar to Rosa Montoya?) shares room with Amber Davis :*Later, the mention of Rachel is retconned into referring to Rosa, and Rosa later mentions having a cousin named Rachel getting married to a Renardo. Witchspiracy faction *Gary Reed reporter :*DR Awesome :*h0tboi :*sim10ns :*darkNmysterious :*Gary's landlord :*Margaret (ex fiancee or wife) possibly Margaret Reed :*Dave *Suni/Sunni (not Sunny) is a waitress at Gary's favourite cafe (revealed to be The Chestnut Tree Cafe), later on Circe and her mom go there *Sarah, possibly Sarah Reed, Gary's daughter in college, Sunni reminds her of him. Sarah has no time for Gary after Margaret divorced him. *David is a short-order chef that works there, also called Dave in source *John named here and returns here Others *bus stop woman *Esther Hoffman source who went to look for Huggles *Carton source *Harold the doorman (source) of the London gate *Calcutt (from source, more info needed) Police *Officer Jenny slightly overweight in her early 40s policewoman. She had two sons with... *Harry aka Abdul who hijacked an airliner *Sheriff Griffith tall bearded man -clearly the sheriff- came out. He was in his early 60s but seem to be in good shape and had a relaxed air *British guard who has a cousin who went to the school (only went because she couldn't get into Willow Mist) Families Trixis family *Salinara princess cousin on father's side, parents are prince Jalid and dragon princess Abarazia *Carazid best friend dragon girl has brother Asaph who might propose to Cali *Pori mermaid cousin, Princess-Regent of the Mer Court *Queen of Mu mother *Pyralanda earliest ancestor :*Oura her daughter Halbrough relations *Harry Beaten, friend *Jennifer Halbrough, witch aunt *Sammy Halbrough, 4 year old younger brother *Gregory Halbrough, father *Cathy Halbrough, mother, stay at home Jones family *Jones brothers *Steven Jones aka Plastic Fantastic *Steven's sister in law aka Phil's wife *Philip Jones, Steve's brother London locals Gawdon Bennet Olivia Materials *Reign Of Fire: The Tyranny of Dragons, a History *The Monster Encyclopaedia Stars AKA player characters Fancy names are simplified in this list to basic given/sur, feel free to move to a proper spelling include middle initials after making. Active This section is for players who are actually introduce to the game. *Calisera Trixis "Cali" *Rebecca Chambers "Becky" *Terrine Halbrough "Terri" *Emily White "Emi" *Esther Hoffman (see page) Inactive This section is for players under development who aren't actually in the game yet. *Maxyrama ??? *Braeburna Ribanc (Source) Deviant Braeburn Links *Char sheet on GoogleDocs Campaign: *December 20th 2010 Interest Check/Signup Thread *November 30th 2012 TvTropes discussion discussion *December 14th 2012 13th class campaign adventure thread :*As of February 2013 up to page fifteen) :*As of April 2013 up to page twenty-eight. Category:TVT Category:Campaigns